


Paternity

by fleecal



Series: The Doomed Family [6]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Or part of it, Pre-Who Killed Markiplier?, Swearing, This is the antecedent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: This week’s Start with This story. The instructions were “Write a 2-minute piece (that’s about 200-250 words) about a fight between two people. Don’t work it too much. When you post it: 1. Ask for feedback 2. Set parameters for what feedback you want 3. Limit the feedback to an exact number of responses 4. Thank your responders once you’ve reached that number. Then go and give feedback to someone else who’s given permission for responses. Be respectful of your own and other people’s limits.”This is the story I wrote. I am requesting feedback. I doubt I’ll get this many but I’d like 10 responses. I’d love to hear what you are wondering about, any questions you have.





	Paternity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Start With This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477892) by Night Vale Presents. 



“YOU BASTARD!” William looked up from the book he was reading as Mark stormed into their living room, his face almost red with rage, his fists balled tightly. Before Will could ask his cousin what was wrong, Mark punched him in the face and lifted him up by his shirt. Will adjusted his probably dislocated jaw as he tried to talk to his cousin.

“Whoa, Mark, Bully! What is th-”

“You. Did you know? Did you know? DID YOU!?” As Will sputtered, trying to ask what Mark meant, the actor spat “Did you know you are Bim’s father?!” Will’s face went slack.

“Wh-what?” Will blinked dumbly at Mark. Mark responded by laughing bitterly.

“Yeah. Not only did you Fuck my wife, but you also got her pregnant and are the father of my son. Did you know!? My own fucking cousin! Did you know?!” Mark slowly put Will down as he began to cry. “My own cousin…Taking everything I wanted out from under my nose.” William, unsure how to react the information placed upon him, gently patted  Mark’s shoulder, only for his hand to be slapped away roughly. Will knew Mark had wanted to be a father since they were kids. He remembered how overjoyed Mark had been when he had learnt Celine was pregnant. He remembered how Mark had cried when he held Bim for the first time, the newborn dozing in his arms. William knew how much Mark loved Bim.

“I’m so sorry, Mark…”


End file.
